


Those Dirty Lips

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24in24, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Rimming, Rough Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some dirty talk and bottom Stiles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Dirty Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek loved a lot of things about Stiles, he loved the little quirk of his lips when he’s distracted, the way he can’t seem to sit still  too pent up with energy and eager to move. 

He loves the way Stiles always looks out for people, even when he says he wont, he loved how strong he is, how brave. The way Stiles can’t help but snark with people, sassy and mouthy even in the most serious of moments.

Then there are the things that only he get’s to see, the things that show only when they’re wrapped up in each other, skin sweat slick and bodies tangled.

He loves the way Stiles moves, muscles rippling and bunching, thighs trembling as he spreads them wide, hands grabbing at the underneath of his knees. 

And Jesus, the way Stiles’ mouth is always wet and red, swollen and gaping breathless little please falling from his lips. 

It’s easy to get distracted by the pretty pink flush on mole dotted skin, dragging his mouth, chasing the colour up the inside of Stiles’ thighs as he parts firm, pert ass cheeks with his thumbs licking his lips as Stiles whimpers, high and needy above him. 

He flicks his tongue out, licks a trail down from Stiles’ weeping cock, over his balls and to his twitching little hole, tracing the rim with a teasing kind of slowness reveling in the dirty little sounds that Stiles’ let out. 

He takes his sweet time, laps and licks and sucks over Stiles’ hole until it’s shining with spit and gaping slightly, the tight muscle clenching about his tongue as he fucks it back in, groans out when Stiles claws at the sheets under him and starts babbling, filter completely gone just from Derek’s mouth. 

“Holy shit, fuck I love your tongue, Der, you’re so wet and hot inside me, you feel so good eating me out and I love how eager you are about it, sloppy and hungry, fuck I can feel your fangs on me you’re so close to letting go aren’t you? Want to fuck me so hard I can’t even think?”

He hums because yes, fuck yes he does his cock is aching, hanging low and heavy between his legs dripping steadily onto the sheets, thick drops of precum.

His wolf is riding close to the surface, breathing deep the scent of sex and Stiles’ with a slow, steadying breath. 

He pulls away, smirking slightly at Stiles’ high keen of protest, reaching for the lube on the bedside table with a pointed raise of his eyebrows, laughing when Stiles nodded, waving his hands in a ‘go for it’ motion. 

It doesn’t take long to get his fingers wet and slick, pushing two digits into Stiles’ loose ass with a low groan, watching hungrily as Stiles’ pucker unfurls under his touch, the way the teens ass just takes him. 

“God I love your fingers, you know just how to use them don’t you, pumping ‘em slow and dirty like you want to make me scream for you, fuck I could cum like this with just your fingers buried inside me, getting me nice and ready for your thick cock.”

He shivers, his fangs dropping at how low Stiles’ voice is, completely fucked out, the teens legs spreading wider, toes curling as he arch’s from the bed,  

He stumbling a little when he pulls three fingers loose from Stiles’ ass and reaches for the lube slicking up his cock with a filthy wet squelch, gritting his teeth when Stiles snickers and wiggles knowingly giving him dark hooded eyes that only leave him wanting to fuck the teen until he screams. 

He loves alot about Stiles, love the tight glide of his cock as he pushes into his boyfriends pliant body, loves the way long fingers come up to tangle into his hair and pull him close, lips meeting in a messy, frantic kiss as he pushes deeper, balls slapping against Stiles’ ass. 

He moans when Stiles’ legs wrap about his waist, heels digging into his back to urge him on, his hips snapping the bed shaking as he fucks him, burying his claws into the sheets under them, breathing heavy.

Stiles is so loud when he’s being fucked, head thrown back and mouth slack, crying out his praise to the world as Derek pounds into him, rolls his hips and works his cock deep and hard.

He wants it to go on forever grunting as blunt nails score down his back and Stiles writhes under him, shaking as he falls apart, cock pulsing wet and sticky between them, thick strings of cum hitting his abs and coats his chest, 

He burrows his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck and makes a broken sound, hips stuttering as he cums flush in Stiles’ ass, cock pulsing and wolf snarling in pleasure. He really does love a lot about Stiles, but the teens mouth and ass would be a secret favorite. 


End file.
